Simultaneous actuation of pairs of valves associated with a cylinder in an internal combustion engine is usually achieved by a valve bridge. The valve bridge is actuated by a rocker arm, to contact terminal ends of valve stems associated with the valves to cause the valves to operate between an open and a closed position. In situations of momentary valve sticking, momentary piston to valve contact, valve train separations from dynamic operation, or any other similar situation which may interfere in simultaneous movement of the valves, distribution of the load on the valve bridge may be unequal. This can lead to application of uneven forces and stresses on the valve bridge and the valves, which may result in unnecessary damage and breakage of the valve bridge and the valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,867 relates to a valve actuating mechanism for an internal combustion engine is provided including an integrally formed stop element to limit the axial travel of the valves toward the piston to a predetermined maximum extent in the event an adjacent associated valve becomes stuck and unmovable. The present invention further provides a valve actuating mechanism including a guideless valve bridge with specifically configured contact faces which prevents both the excess axial movement of the valve stem and the transfer of undesired loads to the valve stem or adjacent structures.